Electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Electronic devices include several types of devices including mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, smart telephones, wireless PDAs, and computers.
Keyboards are particularly useful for user input to electronic devices. The information entered may be displayed on a display, such as a touch-sensitive display, and may be modified depending on the functions and operations being performed.
Improvements in electronic devices, including electronic devices with keyboards are desirable.